Enamorado Secreto
by elianna.cullen
Summary: OneShot. El día de San Valentín se acerca, y con él el tradicional banquete de enamorados, al que Bella es forzada por Alice a asistir, pues el enamorado secreto de Bella desea por fin darse a conocer. Bella/Edward.


**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer. La trama es de mi invención.**

**Nada como un pesadísimo examen de Historia para atraer la inspiración. Lamento no haber escrito en un largo tiempo, pero aún estoy en periodo de adaptación a esta nueva etapa de mi vida. Les pido una disculpa. Sin embargo, les dejo este regalito de Día de San Valentín.**

**Asimism**o** les invito a leer la nota que está al final de la historia.**

* * *

**_Enamorado Secreto_**

* * *

La vida universitaria tenía sus momentos altos, y sus momentos bajos. Las tareas y proyectos siempre estaban ahí, un ensayo de vez en cuando, pero la semana de exámenes siempre añadía un estrés extra a la situación.

Sin embargo, era febrero, e inevitablemente el tema del Día de San Valentín estaba en el aire. Rojo y rosa por doquier, y más aún en Mu Kappa, el dormitorio de las chicas. Siendo una universidad pequeña, y siendo la tradición salir con los chicos de Delta Alpha, el dormitorio de hombres —llegar eventualmente a ser pareja, comprometerse y casarse—, para chicas como Bella Swan, tímidas y solteras, esa época era toda una pesadilla.

Entre los grititos de emoción de chicas comprometidas, chicas en una relación, Bella intentaba sobrevivir sus exámenes de Historia, Literatura, Psicología, Redacción e Idiomas, y su más grande sueño (además de aprobar con A cada uno de sus exámenes) era poder cambiarse al dormitorio mixto, donde la cantidad de estrógeno era menos denso en el aire. Lo único que la hacía soportar su estancia en ese dormitorio era Alice Brandon, su mejor amiga y su compañera de cuarto, a quien conocía desde que iban a preescolar.

Su amistad había superado toda clase de obstáculos y situaciones a lo largo de más de diez años, pero el momento en el que Bella se enteró que Alice la había anotado en la lista de chicas que participarían en el tradicional banquete de San Valentin entre las chicas de su Mu Kappa y los chicos de Delta Alpha, de verdad sintió que Alice había llegado demasiado lejos.

"¡Pero si es solamente una cena, Bella! No hay nada de malo", se defendió Alice cuando Bella entró a su habitación, echa una tormenta, y le reclamó su acción.

"No iré. No pertenezco a este dormitorio, no soy una chica Mu Kappa, y no voy a estar buscando la atención de un chico Delta Alpha que sólo quiera casarme conmigo porque eso fue lo que hicieron sus papás cuando estuvieron en esta universidad. No tengo una cita para ello, y ciertamente no quiero una cita. Así que no, Alice, no iré, y punto."

"Bella, ¡pero ya tengo tu vestido y los zapatos perfectos para la ocasión! No me puedes hacer esto", continuó Alice, poniendo su familiar puchero que le abría las puertas en cualquier lado. Sin embargo, Bella resistió.

"Pues los usaré en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, no para San Valentin, ¡porque no iré!"

"¿Y si te dijera que no soy la única interesada en que vayas a ese banquete? ¿Y si te dijera que hay alguien que está deseando verte ahí?"

Bella dudó un instante. ¿Alguien quería verla ahí? "No te creería. Pensaría que es solo un chantaje tuyo para que haga lo que quieras que haga, porque nadie en su sano juicio podría estar interesando en mí."

Alice sonrió con suficiencia, y alzó la ceja. "¿Y si te reiterara que ese chico existe, y que fue él quien me pidió expresamente que te convenciera de ir al banquete? ¿Y si jurara sobre mis zapatos Luis Vuitton que te estoy diciendo la verdad?"

Bella supo de inmediato que su amiga no estaba mintiendo, y se tiró de espaldas en su cama. ¿Quién podría ser ese chico?

* * *

Por fin se llegó el día del tan ansiado banquete, y en los corredores de Mu Kappa no se escuchaba más que el sonido de duchas, secadoras, y música pop. Una variedad de perfumes se mezclaba en el ambiente, y se podía ver a chicas corriendo por ahí, de cuarto en cuarto, con maquillajes y peinados perfectos, pero aún en toalla, listas para ponerse sus vestidos.

En el cuarto de Alice y Bella la situación no era diferente. Dado que Jasper Whitlock, el novio de Alice desde hacía tres años, no estaba en Delta Alpha, ella no asistiría al banquete y había planeado junto con Jasper una noche de películas en la suite de él. Así que todos sus esfuerzos estaba concentrados en Bella, a quien tuvo oportunidad de tratar como su barbie de carne y hueso.

Después de hacerle un tratamiento de belleza en el rostro, mandarla a ducha, y hacerle manicure y pedicure, peinó el largo cabello marrón de Bella en suaves y perfectas ondas que enmarcaban su rostro, y le aplicó un maquillaje natural que resaltaba los grandes ojos de color chocolate de la chica y sus largas y naturalmente rizadas pestañas. El vestido se trataba del vestido más hermoso que Bella había visto desde que tenía memoria. Era de un azul zafiro que contrastaba perfectamente con el tono porcelana de su piel, y aunque con un escote que mostraba justo lo que Bella estaba dispuesta a mostrar, caía en ondas sueltas desde su cintura hasta la rodilla. Y los zapatos, contrario a lo que podría haber pensado, tenían un tacón minúsculo, lo que le agradeció a Alice, puesto que no quería estar preocupándose por no dar un mal paso, caer a media cena, y pasar una humillación.

El resultado final fue una Bella hermosísima, que aunque era bella naturalmente, esa noche estaba más que radiante. Y no solamente por el vestido y el maquillaje, sino por la curiosidad de saber quién era el chico que estaba deseando verla. Por Alice sabía que no era alguien idiota o absurdo; su amiga no hubiera llegado a un acuerdo de tal naturaleza con alguien que sabría que a Bella no le agradaría. Así que sabía que sería alguien que valdría la pena, y eso la emocionaba y la hacía estar nerviosa.

La indicación era que tenían que esperar en el lobby de Mu Kappa a que los chicos fueran por ellas, les entregaran una rosa, las tomaran de la mano y las llevaran al basement de Delta Alpha, donde estaría todo perfectamente decorado para una perfecta velada de San Valentín. Bella había visto las fotografías del año pasado, sabía lo que pasaría, pero eso no restaba los nervios que tenía.

Supo que los chicos habían llegado cuando los grititos de emoción comenzaron a llenar el lugar. Bella se giró para verse en el gran espejo que había en el lobby, y arreglarse una vez más el cabello, poniéndose un mechón detrás de la oreja. Y cuando se giró de nuevo para ver a los chicos yendo a escoger a su chica especial, lo vio. Ahí estaba él frente a ella, luciendo terriblemente atractivo, con una sonrisa que estuvo a punto de derretirla, con una rosa en una mano y con la otra a punto de tomarla de la mano.

Era Edward Cullen. El chico más inteligente, talentoso y atractivo de la universidad.

Por supuesto que Bella sabía quién era él —un chico de último año que vivía en la región y que estudiaba dos carreras: Ingeniería Biomédica y Música, especializado en Piano y Violín; tenía un promedio perfecto, y estaba concursando en un contest a nivel nacional con su senior proyect—, y como la mayoría de las chicas de la universidad, no ignoraban el hecho de que era bastante bien parecido: alto, complexión atlética y porte elegante, tenía rasgos aristócratas, su piel era casi tan pálida como la de Bella, sus ojos eran dos brillantes esmeraldas y su cabello broncíneo siempre parecía estar perfectamente despeinado.

Lo que Bella no sabía qué es lo que él estaba haciendo ahí, frente a ella, reclamándola como su pareja en el banquete de San Valentín; aún más, por qué había hecho todo lo posible porque ella asistiera.

"¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi pareja esta noche?", le preguntó él con su voz aterciopelada y mirándola intensamente, una vez que tomó la mano entre la suya, y en la otra mano le colocó la rosa más bonita que Bella hubiera visto.

Bella claramente se sonrojó, y bajando la vista, susurró un "Por supuesto", dado que no había mujer alguna que se negara a semejante petición. Edward sonrió, y tras tomar la mano de Bella y colocarla en su brazo, la condujo al dormitorio de los chicos. Bella se sentía en las nubes, como en un sueño. Ni siquiera estuvo consciente de las fotografías que les tomaron en el trayecto a Delta Alpha, y solo despertó de su ensoñación cuando Edward le susurró al oído que tendría que sonreír para la fotografía del recuerdo que les tomarían al entrar al basement.

Una vez sentados, y mientras todo el mundo comenzaba a platicar esperando que comenzaran a servir las bebidas, Edward sacó de su ensimismamiento a Bella.

"¿Por qué tan callada? ¿No te agrada estar aquí?", le preguntó él, y su expresión le dijo a Bella que estaba hablando en serio. De verdad pensaba que tal vez a ella no le gustaba estar ahí, con él.

"Es solo que… no entiendo."

"¿No entiendes qué?", inquirió él, una vez que un mesero les sirvió champagne a los dos.

"El por qué estás interesado en mí, por qué le pediste a Alice que me convenciera de venir", soltó Bella, tomando la copa de agua que había frente a ella, dejando el champagne por el momento.

Edward sonrió, y la tomó de la mano. "Porque me pareces la chica más encantadora de aquí."

La respuesta del chico frente a ella provocó que las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta y que un ligero rubor cubriera sus mejillas una vez más. "Pero… pero ni siquiera me conoces."

"Eres Isabella Swan, estudiante con honores de segundo año de la carrera de Literatura Inglesa con un minor en Literatura Infantil; escribes para el periódico escolar bajo el pseudónimo de Marie Bennet."

"Eso lo pudiste averiguar entrando al sistema de la universidad, y hablando con alguno de los otros colaboradores del periódico…" replicó ella.

"Eres inteligente, pero te gusta estudiar y dar tu mayor esfuerzo porque si no lo hicieras, no te sentirías en paz contigo misma. Amas escribir casi tanto como amas leer. Pasas horas en la biblioteca, donde te sientes como en casa. Te gusta escuchar música clásica siempre que lees, y siempre terminas tarareando suavemente las canciones que escuchas. Tratas a los libros con respeto, y no te da pena llorar o reír mientras los lees. No tienes muchos amigos, pero los pocos que tienes son a quienes en realidad consideras tus amigos, no solo conocidos."

Bella se quedó sin habla. ¿Sabía todo eso de ella? Sin embargo, aún no quiso ceder. "Alice. Alice te pudo haber dicho todo eso de mí."

"No, yo te he observado", negó él, sonriendo, y tomando de su copa de agua. "Te he estado observando desde que llegaste a esta universidad. ¿Por qué? Porque me pareciste diferente a las demás. Llegaste en tu camioneta roja, con un par de maletas de ropa y cuatro cajas enormes de libros. Porque prefieres invertir tu tiempo en estudiar que en intentar llamar la atención de los chicos. Porque escribes con pasión, porque te expresas en cada palabra que plasmas en el periódico, y aunque es excelente, no deseas llamar la atención sobre ti y prefieres usar un pseudónimo y pasar desapercibida." Edward empezó a hacer círculos en el dorso de la mano de ella con su dedo pulgar, y sonrió con ternura ante una Bella atónita.

"No tiene sentido", dijo ella al cabo de un momento de silencio, en el que procesó —o intentó hacerlo— lo que Edward acababa de decirle. "¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú se fije en alguien como yo?"

Él soltó una carcajada, claramente divertido. "¿Alguien como yo? ¿Cómo es alguien como yo? ¿Y cómo es alguien cómo tú? Explícame, querida Isabella."

"Pues… tú eres Edward Cullen, el chico que podría tener a la chica que él quisiera; el tipo de chico por el que todas suspiran. Y yo soy solo un ratón de biblioteca."

"No te ves a ti misma con claridad. Aunque en algo tienes razón: podría tener a la chica que quisiera, pero solo si tú aceptas", dijo él, extendiendo su mano, y posándola en la mejilla de Bella.

Para Bella, el contacto de su mano en su rostro fue como fuego. Una llamarada que viajó desde su mejilla hasta su corazón, y provocó que éste latiera a mil por hora. Bella luchó por evitar que una sonrisa tonta se posara en sus labios; no quería parecer una chica fácil. Pero nada pudo hacer por el brillo que se instaló en sus ojos.

"Sigo sin entenderlo."

Edward volvió a sonreír dulcemente, y con el pulgar le acarició la mejilla suavemente. "Acércate, y te cuento el verdadero motivo", le dijo, y él se inclinó hacia ella sobre la mesa soltando su mano, pero sin quitar la otra mano de su mejilla. Bella lo imitó y se acercó a él.

"Es porque…" comenzó a susurrar Edward, y sin que Bella lo viera venir, los labios de él atraparon los suyos en un tierno y lento, pero sutil beso que la hicieron derretirse por dentro. Su corazón incrementó el ritmo de sus latidos, y sentía que el fuego estaba en todo su cuerpo. Instintivamente correspondió el beso, el cual fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que ambos se quedaron sin oxígeno y tuvieron que separarse para respirar. "Es porque me gustas, me interesas, quiero llegar a conocerte mejor, que tú me conozcas mejor, y que algún día puedas decirme que me amas tanto como yo ya lo hago", se declaró él, mirándola a los ojos, perdido en los pozos de chocolate de éstos, con la esperanza que ella pensara lo mismo que él.

Bella estaba congelada en su sitio, con la vista atrapada en las dos esmeraldas frente a ella, respirando agitadamente, y totalmente ruborizada. Acababa de recibir su primer beso por parte de un chico que, aunque atractivo, no conocía, y que estaba ahí, declarándole su amor por ella. Y no es que no le gustara la idea de estar con él, pero ella consideraba que no era lo suficiente para él.

"¿Estás seguro?", preguntó ella, en un susurro.

"Con toda mi alma", afirmó él, sin parpadear.

Bella no contestó, al menos no audiblemente. Pero fue ella la que cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo besó, tímidamente al principio, hasta que él respondió y colocó su otra mano en la nuca, acercándola más él, y profundizando el beso, hasta que sus pulmones ardieron por falta de aire.

"¿Eso eso un sí?", preguntó él, sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Acaso me hiciste una pregunta?", bromeó ella, sonriendo igualmente.

"En ese caso, ¿me concede esta pieza?". Edward se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia Bella, quien la tomó, y la condujo a la pista.

"No bailo muy bien", confesó ella mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Edward, y él a su vez colocaba su mano en la cintura de ella.

"Todo depende de con quién bailes", la besó en la mejilla y comenzaron a bailar.

A media canción, Edward se aproximó a ella y le susurró al oído: "¿Quieres ser mi novia?". Bella asintió, y Edward la besó en la mejilla, continuando el baile.

Instantes después, "Dancing cheek to cheek", de Frank Sinatra, finalizó, y Edward condujo a Bella, su novia, a la mesa.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. La historia ha sido inspirada en los sucesos de esta semana en mi dormitorio, el cual guarda bastante semejanza con Mu Kappa. **

**Ahora bien, como comenté arriba, ahorita aún estoy en periodo de adaptación a la vida universitaria, y sinceramente no dispongo de mucho tiempo para dedicarme a las historias que tengo incompletas. Lo siento mucho, pero no creo que las vaya a continuar al menos hasta verano, cuando esté de vacaciones —si se puede decir de esa manera. Puede que suba algún drabble traducido o un OS de vez en cuando, pero no me comprometo a fijar una fecha para terminar las historias. Espero que puedan entenderme. **

**Espero que pasen una buena semana, y aunque algo adelantado, que pasen un Feliz Día de San Valentín.**

twitter _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
